Destins croisés
by Lola Kuran
Summary: Et si la mère de Yuki était morte avant d'avoir pu sceller les pouvoirs de Yuki?
1. Prologue: Commencement

C'était un soir d'hiver. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était, on m'avait juste expliqué que c'était à ce moment de l'année que tombait la "neige". Je n'en avait jamais vue, mais mon frère me l'avait décrit comme des petites boules blanches tombant du ciel. En fait, je n'étais jamais vraiment sortie. Aussi longtemps que remontait ma mémoire, j'étais toujours restée cloîtrée dans ce "souterrain". Un tableau représentant des fleurs, quelques canapés, et rien de plus. Pour m'occuper, mère et père m'apportaient des livres qui lisaient avec moi. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à me contenter, j'avais de plus en plus envie de sortir de cette pièce devenue étouffante à la longue. J'attendais avec impatience le retour de Kaname, mon grand frère. Justement, la porte s'ouvrit:

- Grand frère! criais-je avant de me jeter sur lui.

Il m'enlaça et m'emmena assoir sur le canapé et me raconta sa journée:

- Aujoud'hui j'ai vu une rose qui ne fleurit que tout les dix ans... Je ne pouvais pas la ceuillir sinon elle aurait fanée... Un jour, je l'emprisonnerais dans de la résine pour te l'offrir.

Il me sourit. C'était le plus beau sourire qui m'ai été donné de voir, si sincère...

- Elle est si belle que ça? lui demandais-je, curieuse.

Il se tourna vers mère, triste:

- Combien de temps avez-vous l'intention de la laisser cloîtrée ici?

Il serra les poings, en colère. Je le regardais, je ne comprenais pas la raison de sa colère si soudaine. Mère murmura une phrase que je ne compris pas, trop occupé à contempler Kaname. Père pris la parole à son tour.

Après, mes souvenirs étaient tellement flous... J'ignore combien de temps entre cette conversation et le moment où j'ai vu la porte se refermer derrière mon frère... Mère m'entraînant avec elle, ses paroles effrayantes...

- Je vais endormir tes pouvoirs de vampire, et faire de toi une simple humaine. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas...

J'avais regardé, effrayée, son visage se recouvrir de sang. Elle commençait à endormir mes pouvoirs, je le savais. Mais au moment où elle allait prononcer la dernière phrase qui scellerait mon destin, où une énorme tâche de sang recouvrait le sol, un énorme "BANG!!", retentit. Mère disparut dans un énorme éclat de lumière. Seul l'énorme flaque de sang au sol prouvait qu'elle était encore là il y avait quelques secondes. La voix de mon frère retentit:

- Comment as-tu osé utiliser une arme de chasseur de vampires? N'as-tu donc aucune dignitée?

Je me tournais vers cette voix. Kaname se tenait en face d'un homme. Il était devant moi, prêt à réagir au moindre geste de la part de l'homme. Mon frère serra les poings et des rochers tombèrent sur son ennemi. Il m'avait déjà parlé de son pouvoir, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu à l'oeuvre.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ce sont ces pitoyables rochers qui m'arrêterons? rit l'homme. Bon, finissons-en, il me tarde de goûter ce sang...

Il eu un nouveau rire et me fixa. Je reculais pour me coller au mur, apeurée. C'était de mon sang qu'il parlait... Mais j'avais confiance en Kaname, il ferait tout son possible pour me protèger.

- Oui, tu as raison... Finissons-en. répondit Kaname.

Il y eu une seconde interminable pendant laquelle personne ne parla. Puis, le sang gicla. Un cri d'agonie. Des bruits de pas précipités. Cette odeur de sang, si lourde... Et plus aucun bruit.

- Yuki... Sa va? demanda mon frère en me tendant la main. Je... Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas du voir ça.

Il m'aida à me relever.

- Mère voulait te faire grandir dans un monde paisible... Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Kaname baissa la tête, sombrement. Il avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, tout menaçait de s'effondrer. Il finit par s'en aperçevoir à son tour et m'entraîna au dehors. Emerveillée, je clignais des yeux pour chasser la brûlure du soleil. Une belle couche blanche recouvrait le sol.

- C'est... C'est donc ça la neige?

- Oui, répondit Kaname en souriant à son tour. Mais ne nous attardons pas trop... Tu n'es pas encore habituée au soleil et il nous faut partir à présent.


	2. Chapitre 1: Réception

Chapitre 1: Réception

Par la suite, tout s'était écroulé. Toute mes résolutions, mes idées, mon opinion... Tout avait changé. J'avais sombrée dans un profond mutisme. Kaname avait beau essayer de m'en sortir, je restais silencieuse. Me ressassant encore et encore le souvenir de mère, de l'homme mystérieux qui aurait pu me tuer... Plus rien n'avait d'importance. De temps en temps, une larme apparaissait au coin de mon oeil, que je me dépêcher d'essuyer. Depuis que mon existence avait éclaté au grand jour, la paix m'était devenue étrangère. Kaname ayant refusé catégoriquement un tuteur, on nous avait logés dans une énorme bâtisse, ancienne demeure d'un vampire aristocrate. Par contre, mon frère avait accepté le fait d'avoir des domestiques, même si on considérait l'homme maigre à lunettes plus comme un tuteur que comme "chef" des domestiques. Mais cela de faisait aucune différence, vu que en tant que sang purs, tout les autres vampires étaient obligés de s'incliner devant nous. Ce rang me pesait énormément, mon apparition dans le monde réel m'avais fait un réel électrochoc... Pour l'instant Kaname me faisait éviter au maximum les vampires et je lui en était très reconnaissante. Depuis l'incident tragique de la mort de mère et père, une barrière s'était installée entre lui et moi. Tandit que lui s'efforçait de me préserver, je passais mes journées le regard perdu au loin. Chaque jour des domestiques venaient me déranger, essayant de me faire accepter les "sacrifices", d'humains qu'ils faisaient pour que les sang pur puissent boire leur sang. Moi, je n'en avais cure, je me contentait de blood tablets, des comprimés de "faux" sang, inventé pour compenser le manque. Kaname faisait pareil, et en général, nous avalions les comprimés par dizaines. Les domestiques avaient beau nous dire que c'était dangereux, je les renvoyais à leur place sans attendre. Ne pouvant s'opposer à des sang purs, ils se contentaient la plupart du temps de partir en ruminant. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pendant de longues heures, contemplant la fenêtre, nostalgique. Je n'avait plus aucun lien avec personne. Je rejetais tout le monde, même mon propre frère... Je savais que ça le faisait souffrir. Mais j'étais trop aveuglée par la mienne pour me soucier de ça. Cet homme, qui avait osé lançer cette arme anti-vampire... Je me vengerais de lui. Car la nuit ou Kaname l'avait sois-disant "tué", je n'avais pas senti sa présence disparaître comme celle de mère. Elle était morte, et lui s'en était sorti... Je serrais les poings. Les vitres se fissurèrent, et le sol trembla. Le lustre suspendu dans ma chambre éclata bruyamment. J'avait donc ce pouvoir... Les domestiques accoururent comme des chiens, pour venir voir ce qui s'était passé.

- Mademoiselle Kuran... commença le "chef" de la meute.

J'était assez dure avec ces "pauvres", domestiques. Mais ils ne méritaient pas plus que ça. Ce n'était que des jouets, manipulable à volonté, ne pouvant s'opposer aux décision de leur maître. Ils étaient gentils, mais moi pas. Dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, je les envoyaient sur les roses. Ils étaient si agaçants, ces moustiques! Toujours à tourner au-dessus, mais incapables de passer à l'action. Seule une voix me fit me retourner vers les chiens.

- Déguerpissez vous tous. fit la voix dure de mon grand frère.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendait parler si durement. Il toisa quelques secondes les domestiques qui se dispersèrent rapidement. Il s'avança vers moi et s'assis à côté de moi sur le grand lit blanc:

- Yuki... J'ai l'impression que tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que moi... C'est une bonne chose, si jamais tu as besoin de te défendre. Je t'apprendrais à t'en servir... Quand tu te seras remise... Prend tout le temps que tu veux.

Il me fixa de son regard de braise. J'acquiescais et me détournait, fuyant son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma et sorti de la pièce. J'était à nouveau seule... Une larme commença à couler, puis deux. Mais cette fois, je ne fis rien pour les arrêter. C'est ainsi que je pleurais pendant plusieurs heures, seule. Seule... En fait c'était moi qui rejetait à peu près tout le monde... Mes larmes se tarirent peu à peu. Il ne fallait pas que je m'abatte, mère n'aurait pas voulue que je souffre ainsi...

- A tableee!!!! cria un chien.

Je me dépêchait de descendre. Plus vite j'irait et plus vite je pourrait retourner dans ma chambre... Le domestique me regarda descendre, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

- Yuki, devine quoi! Ce soir, tu vas assister à ta première réception vampirique!

Je failli manquer une marche et m'aplatir au sol. Bien évidemment, il aurait été vain de la part du chef des chiens d'attendre une réponse. Et pourtant, il me regarda avec insistance... Quel entêtement!

- Nous partons maintenant, pas le temps de manger, prenez des blood tablets.... C'est à trois heure d'ici, venez!

Il nous fit sortir dehors et monter dans la voiture. Fidèle à mes habitudes, je restais obstinément muette. Je sorti ma boîte de blood tablet, pris une grosse poignée et avala aussi sec. Mon frère fit de même. Le domestique nous regarda avaler les comprimés depuis le rétroviseur, désaprobateur. Pensive, pendant tout le trajet, je fit rouler un comprimé entre mes doigts. Je n'avait pas encore envie de quitter ma bulle. Je ne voulais pas encore affronter le monde extérieur. Mais en tant que vampire de sang pur, il me faudrait faire face à mes responsabilitées un jour ou l'autre... Le trajet fut assez court, je n'avais pas vue le temps passer. La réception se tenait dans un énorme bâtiment.

- Venez les enfants, dit le chien en nous entraînant à sa suite devant les grandes portes en bois. Et surtout: surveillez vos paroles.

Il ouvrit les portes. La salle qui était si bruyante il y a quelques instant devint silencieuse. Tout le monde avait la tête tourné vers nous. Une allée d'honneur se forma, et nous nous mîment à marcher droit devant nous. La salle commença à être saisie d'un léger bourdonnement:

- Leurs parents se sont suicidés à ce qu'il paraît...

- Les pauvres...

- Il paraît qu'ils les ont aidés à mourir...

Chaque murmure que j'entendais à mon insu me transperçait le coeur, me faisant encore plus souffrir. Le chien dû s'en aperçevoir car il se dépêcha de nous éloigner tout les deux de ces hyprocrites, qui faisaient la queue pour nous présenter leur "condoléances les plus sincères". Quelle honte! Pour traverser la salle, nous mirent une bonne demi-heure. Enfin, nous franchîmes une porte qui déboucha sur une petite cour ou des vampires de notre âges faisaient une "expérience sur la résistance du sable", à en juger par leurs murmures. Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps. Le groupe était composé de deux garçons blond qui avaient sans doute un lien de parenté, une fille aux cheveux crème et une autre rousse aux yeux bleus. Le domestique fit rapidement la présentation avant de s'éclipser, nous laissant face à face. La rousse s'appelait donc Rima Touya, l'autre fille Ruka Souen, le blond aux yeux verts Takuma Ichijou et enfin, celui aux yeux bleus Hanabusa Aidou. Hanabusa parla en premier:

- Nous faisons une expérience sur la résistance du sable... Vous voulez vous joindre à nous?

Il nous fixa à tour de rôle, attendant une réponse. Mais Ruka intervint rapidement:

- Hanabusa! Voyons, ce n'est pas un jeu pour des sang purs!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils sont bien trop précieux pour participer à ces jeux puériles... répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Comment osait-il? Mes poings se serrèrent et un immense trou béant se forma creusa dans le sol. Le petit groupe se tourna vers moi, effrayé. Kaname posa une main sur mon épaule:

- Contrôle toi Yuki, ce n'est rien...

Mais je sentais aussi sa colère mêlée à de la tristesse dans sa voix. J'avait tellement dû le faire souffrir durant mes longs mois de mutisme...Un déclic se fit en moi.

- Tu as raison... dis-je d'une voix enrouée, cause de mon long mutisme.

Je me tournais vers lui. Il équissa un sourire. La barrière qui séparait nos deux mondes vola en éclat. Pendant ce temps, les autres nous toisaient, muet. Pour me calmer, je sorti de ma poche ma boîte de comprimés et en avalait une dizaine, comme d'habitude. Leurs yeux se firent rond quand ils découvrirent tout ce que j'absorbait. Kaname fit de même. C'était presque devenu une drogue pour moi, je ne pouvais m'en passer. Mais je n'était pas totalement calmée. Et Hanabusa ne fit rien pour arranger sa bévue:

- Tu dois t'excuser! dit Ruka en regardant Takuma avec insistance.

- Pourquoi je m'excuserait? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité après tout, répondit-il en poussant la bêtise plus loin. Au fait... C'est vrai que vos parents se sont suicidés?

Il allait sûrement enchaîner sur ses "condoléances les plus sincères", mais j'en avait assez entendu:

- ASSEZ!! tonnais-je pour le faire taire.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Cette fois, je ne fis rien sauter, heureusement. Mais à la place, je tournais les talons, et le plus dignement possible je m'éloignait du groupe. Mon frère me rattrappa:

- Aidou est assez maladroit avec les mots... Je me doutait qu'il commettrait une bévue. Mais son coeur n'est pas mauvais comme tout ces adultes...

J'acquiesçai. Tout ces adultes, leurs condoléances, leurs messes basses...

La souffrance éclata en moi, aussi froide et douloureuse que des éclats de glace.

Kaname nous entraîna dans un endroit à l'écart, pour éviter que notre conversation soit entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes... Il se prit la tête entre les mains:

- Je m'en veux tellement! Si j'avait empêcher Rido, l'homme qui à tué mère, de jeter cette arme anti-vampire... Tu aurais pu vivre à l'écart de ce monde remplit de sang et de trahison, avoir une vie tranquille...

Il s'appellait donc Rido? Il payerait pour ses crimes... Je trouverait un moyen de l'achever.

- Rido n'est pas mort... Mais tu devais t'en douter, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, sa présence n'a pas disparue quand il disparut, alors que celle de mère...

J'étouffait un sanglot. Il n'était pas décent pour un vampire de haut rang de se laisser aller en public... Je pouvait me retenir encore un peu... Rien qu'une petite dizaines de minutes...

- Pleure Yuki, sa te fera du bien...

Je me laissait aller dans ses bras. J'avait passé des mois à renier cette souffrance qui me dévorait... J'était prête à repartir, et certains n'en ressortiraient pas vivant.


	3. Chapitre 2: Huit ans sans histoire, ou p

Chapitre 2: Huit ans sans histoire, ou presque.

Kaname s'était arrangé pour nous faire sortir en douce, pour éviter les questions gênantes. Quand nous étions rentrés, je m'était effrondré sur mon lit, épuisée...

Le lendemain, j'avait commencé les recherches, accompagné de mon frère. Nous avions ainsi passés des mois à regrouper toutes les informations possible sur Rido Kuran, notre "Oncle"... Rien qu'à y penser, ça me dégoûtait, il n'avait rien à voir avec père et mère. Mais bon, nous n'étions pas humain et le côté vampire de certains ressortait plus ou moins... Ma souffrance s'aténuait au fil des mois et je retrouvais le goût de vivre. Maintenant que nous étions apparut tout les deux à notre première reception vampirique, nous étions invités partout, rang oblige. Je détestais plus que tout ces réceptions! Quel ennui que d'être entouré d'adultes... J'avait souvent recroisé Hanabusa et sa "bande", mais en général nous les évitions au maximum. Et ils faisaient de même. Que d'ennui! Si seulement nous pouvions sortir... Mais nous n'avions pas le droit, pas pour l'instant... Pour notre "sécurité", juste une façade pour nous tenir à l'oeil, des fois que nous décidions de nous rebeller. Que cette vie était monotone... Les nuits se ressemblaient toutes. Je m'ennuyais à mourir... Le seul divertissement que j'avais était mon pouvoir, et je passais mes nuits à faire "joujou" avec en effrayant les domestiques qui n'osaient même plus me parler à présent! Juste deux trois événements notables pendant ces huit années:

- Les domestiques ont fini par tous démissioner! Il ne restait plus que l'ancien chef de meute. Mon pouvoir avait fini par tous les paniquer et ils sont partis du jour au lendemain.

- Rido Kuran aurait été le compagnon de "la princesse de la folle efflorescence", un autre vampire de sang pur qui aurait disparu de la surface de la Terrre après le massacre d'une famille de chasseurs de vampires renommés. D'ailleurs selon la plupart des gens il y aurait eu un survivant à ce massacre...

- Kaien Cross, une légende vivante parmis les chasseurs de vampires, surnommé le "vampire sans dents", aurait posé les armes et créé un académie de renommée. Mais que pouvait-il bien avoir derrière la têtee?

A part ça... Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Kaname m'avait parlé de cette académie, après tout elle n'avait rien avoir avec Rido, non? Il avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance, il avait une idée derrière la tête... Je la découvrirait sûrement le moment venu.

Huits années d'ennui mortel... Mais plus pour longtemps... Un soir, alors que je faisais une partie d'échecs avec Kaname, il sorti:

- Tu sais Kaien Cross, et son académie? dit-il me prenant un de mes deux cavaliers.

Hum, si je mettait un de mes pions ici...

- Echec et mat! clamais-je. Hum, oui, mais quel rapport avec Rido?

- Bien joué... Kaname eut un petit sourire avant de continuer: Hé bien il va mettre en place une "Classe de nuit", dans son académie, une classe spéciale vampires...

- Pure folie! objectais-je. Cette histoire va mal finir...

- Et il veut que nous intégrons la classe de nuit, pour "tenir" les autres...

- Hum, on va s'amuser... fis-je ironiquement. Mais tu as une idée derrière la tête, non?

- Exact.

- Alors allons-y... C'est pour la rentrée prochaine?

- Oui.

J'eu un petit soupir.


	4. Chapitre 3: L'académie Cross

Chapitre 2: L'Académie Cross

- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi un si grand hunter s'est reconverti en directeur d'une académie pour vampire... soupirais-je.

Nous étions dans le bureau de Kaien Cross, directeur de l'académie Cross. Il s'efforçait de montrer les bons côtés de son entreprise, qui était voué à l'échec bien sûr. Un incident finirais par se produire, Kaname le savait aussi. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté? Mis à part des sang purs peut-être, aucun vampire ne serait capable de vivre uniquement de blood tablets et de passer chaque soir devant des humains, à moins d'avoir vraiment un don...

- Parce que tout simplement, apprend à la jeune génération à cohabiter avec les humain, les vampires finiront par se mélanger aux autres! clama-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Hum, vous rendez-vous compte de la bêtise monumentale que vous êtes entrain de commettre? le questionnais-je.

Il garda le silence.

- Allez-y vos cours de nuit vont commencer! dit-il en nous poussant presque dehors.

Il claqua la porte. J'allais tourner les talons quand je ressenti la présence d'un vampire dans les environs:

- Qui est-ce? demandais-je à Kaname.

- Tu vas voir....

A l'opposé du couloir apparut un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il portait l'uniforme de la classe de jour... Mais c'était bien lui que j'avais ressentit pourtant. Il nous toisa. Il avait l'air d'être en colère. Ses poings se serrèrent. Quel vampire étrange... Un Level:E peut-être?

Les Level:E étaient des humains qui on survécus à la morsure d'un vampire de sang pur... Ils subissent une transformation lente et douloureuse, avant de dégénérer et de devenir incontrôlable. Leur organisme ne supportaient pas les blood tablets, ils étaient donc particulièrement dangeureux, et la plupart du temps on les supprimaient purement et simplement. Nous passâmes devant lui en l'ignorant. Il fit de même. La bâtiment ou avaient lieu les cours de la classe de jour empestait le sang, l'infirmerie n'était pas loin à tout les coup... Comme à mon habitude je sortis ma fidèle boîte de blood tablets. Mais j'oublis complètement de prendre les comprimés quand je vis qui serait avec nous dans la classe de nuit: Hanabusa Aidou et sa "bande". Ils se mélangeaient à l'assemblée de vampires qui attendaient notre arrivé. Ruka fut la première à nous aperçevoir, suivie des autres. Ils tirèrent tous une révérence... Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'agaçaient, à traîner à nos pieds! Aidou s'avança vers moi:

- Je voulais vous dire... Désolé pour la réception, ces paroles m'ont échappées. s'excusa-t-il en equissant une deuxième révérence.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Si, tu les pensais vraiment ces mots, je le vois dans ton regard... Mais veux-tu vraiment te racheter? Sa, je ne peut pas le discerner dans ton regard, seul l'avenir nous le dira... Mais en bon chien, tu ne devrais plus nous poser trop de problèmes et ramper à nos pieds, comme les autres... Malgré toutes ces pensées qui me secouaient, je me contentait seulement de quelques mots, accompagnés d'un soupir assez discret, même pour un vampire:

- Accordé. Surveille tes paroles à l'avenir, je ne serais pas aussi clémente la prochaine fois...

Il hocha la tête. Pourquoi tout le monde était si... Obéissant? Un peu de résistance, c'était tout ce que je demandais, un petit jeu pour me distraire... Dans son regard, je lut de la gratitude... Serait-il capable de rattrapper cette bévue? Et les autres... Dans chacun de leurs regard, je distinguait clairement de la crainte mêlée à du respect, un peu d'admiration parfois. Pas de colère, pas de haine... Ce n'était pas très amusant, je me demandais pourquoi Kaname m'avait traînée ici. La barrière s'était à nouveau reformée. Je savais que tout cela le faisait souffrir, moi également, mais j'était incapable de réagir. Tandit que j'avançais aux côtés de mon frère, tout le monde s'inclinait à notre passage. Kaname ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers moi, il ne voulait pas que je lise son regard, c'était à parier. Il me cachait quelque chose, bien plus important que le but de cette académie pour vampires. Il n'osait même pas se confier à sa propre soeur. Pourquoi, pourquoi... Que de question, mais jamais de réponse. Tout cela était si pénible...

Les élections pour le chef du dortoir et de la classe de nuit ne se firent pas attendre. Sans surprise, nous étions à égalité pour le poste de chef du dortoir et de la classe avec Kaname. Il fut donc décidé que nous seront tout les deux les chefs, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de sous-chef. Ces vampires n'étaient donc qu'une gentille meute, pire qu'avec mes regrettés domestiques... Je retins un petit sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- ... Et voici votre chambre, vous la partagerez en commun, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, bien sûr. suggéra Aidou en s'inclinant encore une fois.

Pour la première fois depuis notre entrée dans l'académie, Kaname parla enfin:

- Parfait. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien disposer...

- Aucun problème.

Aidou referma la porte, et Kaname se tourna vers moi. Qu'allait il me dire? Me reprocher peut-être? Il était si mystérieux ces derniers temps... Mais en même temps, il avait toujours été intouchable, même par moi. J'était sûre que cela avait avoir avec son passé... Mais même après dix ans, il s'était toujours refusé de me laisser lire dans ses yeux ce qui le faisait tant souffrir.

- J'ai vu que tu avait l'air préoccupée par quelque chose? Tu vas bien Yuki? commença-t-il.

Et c'était lui qui me le demandais... Je décidais de prendre le peux de courage qu'il me restait:

- C'est toi qui m'inquiète... N'as tu pas remarqué cette barrière infranchissable qui nous séparait? A chaque fois que je fait un pas, tu recules, comme si quelque chose t'empêchait de la franchir... Dit moi pourquoi. Raconte moi ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

Silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Je n'osais pas tourner la tête vers lui. Et enfin, une réponse.... Malheureusement qui renforça le mur:

- Certaines choses doivent rester secrète.

Et sur ce, il partit de la pièce. Pourquoi, pourquoi me faisait-il ça? Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il m'infligait. Il se renfermait sur lui même, se faisant encore plus souffrir ainsi. Quelqun frappa à la porte. Je séchais mes larmes. Je ne m'était pas rendue compte tout de suite que je m'était mise à pleurer.

- Oui?

- C'est Ruka...

- Entre!

Une jeune fille aux cheveux crèmes apparue timidement.

- Kaname n'est pas là? Je voulais juste lui parler.

- Entre, je pourrais peut-être t'aider..

Je lut dans ses yeux qu'elle était sur le point de refuser mon offre. Mais par respect, elle accepta. Je lus aussi un autre sentiment, si fort, si évident.. J'attendit qu'elle s'assis à mes côtés pour le lui dire:

- Je connais la raison de ta visite... C'est si évident... Mais tu as peur, tu sais qu'il ne voudra pas. Tu sais qu'il ne voudra pas de la passion que tu lui voues. Je ne vais pas te mentir: tu as raison. Il ne voudra pas de toi. Quoi que...

Je me tus. Evidemment, j'avait blessée la pauvre Ruka, qui commençait à présent à pleurer. Et moi... Je ne savais plus ce que j'éprouvais. Un mélange de souffrance, d'amour pour lui, de retenue, et enfin de haine pour sa distance, ce qui procurait un sentiment très étrange, envoûtant... Si je n'y prenais pas garde, je me laisserai engloutir.

- Voyons... Tu le savais depuis le début, Ruka... Sèche moi ces larmes et oublie ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne méritais pas que je sois aussi franche. Continue à vivre dans le mensonge...

Elle se leva soudainement, et des éclairs passèrent dans ses yeux. Mais cependant, elle ne passa pas à l'attaque comme je l'avait escompté:

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux... dit-elle en se rasseyant, songeuse. Mais toi... Pourquoi as-tu hésité? Tu devrais savoir exactement ce qu'il pense, c'est ton frère, non?

- Oui, et non... répondis-je. Il ne me laisse pas lire dans ces yeux ce qui le tracasse, il se renferme sur lui même... J'aimerais tant connaître la raison de cette barrière qui nous sépare l'un de l'autre...

- Je comprend, j'ai vécu la même chose... Je ne peux malheureusement pas te conseiller, ce n'est pas la même personnalité...

J'hochai la tête. Enfin quelqun qui était plus qu'un pauvre chien... Qui osait me faire face.

- Bien, je pressent que mon frère va bientôt revenir... Souhaites-tu lui parler?

- Non, je ne pense pas... Bien, à une prochaine fois.

Ruka eue un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'aura de Kaname se rapprochait. La fenêtre s'ouvrit, et il apparut en face de moi. Les verres de la vitre se fissurèrent. Je les aurait cassé, mais je n'appréciait pas vraiment de dormir sous la pluie. Mon frère senti la colère qui m'animait et n'insista pas. Si il savait ce qu'il m'infligeait, si il savait...


	5. Chapitre 4: Départ

Chapitre 4:

Kaname se faisait de plus en plus oppressant... Durant ces derniers jours, je n'avais croisée son regard que deux fois. La première fois j'avais ressentie un mélange de souffrance de retenue et de tristesse... La deuxième fois la tristesse avait laissée place à la colère. Il ne m'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours. Et moi, je souffrais comme pas possible... J'envoyais balader tout ceux qui s'aventuraient à me parler. Tous, sauf une. Je m'étais rapidemment liée d'amitié avec Ruka. Elle, comprennait ma souffrance, étant déjà passée par là. L'ambiance dans la classe de nuit était électrique, et je devais faire un énorme travail sur moi même pour éviter de réduire l'académie en miettes. Au fur et à mesure, je me ressassais encore et encore cette soirée ou Rido avait assassiné mes parents... Nos parents. Je me contrôlais de moins en moins. Si Ruka n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sûrement commise l'irréparable. Le soir, après les cours, quand il nous restait assez de temps, je sortais me balader avec mon amie, pour réfléchir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressentais comme une aura maléfique dans les parages... Semblable à celle du level:E, "Zero", d'après ce que j'avais entendue. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à céder... Alors pourquoi le laisser faire? Finalement, nous décidâmes d'un accord commun avec Ruka d'aller voir le directeur...

- Oui??? cria la voix de Kaien Cross derrière la porte de son bureau, entrez donc!

Quand il nous vit, il fut plutôt... Surpris.

- Hé bien, que faites-vous ici les filles? Vos cours sont fini?

Je soupirais.

- Oui... Je voudrais vous parler de "Zero", le level:E que j'ai ressentit tout à l'heure. Bien que je n'approuve pas vos idées... Cette histoire va un peu trop loin à mon goût. Ce level:E n'en a plus pour longtemps avant de dégénérer. Il est totalement irresponsable de le laisser dans cet état, directeur! Transférez-le dans la classe de nuit, ou votre idée de paix sera complètement détruite par les hunters, les chasseurs de vampire ne laisserons pas cette menaçe se profiler.

Un verre posé sur le bureau du directeur se brisa, pour souligner ma colère. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui me répondit:

- Hé bien, c'est un peu compliqué... fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Kaname apparut dans la pièce, Ruka s'inclina.

- Pour tout vous dire, Zero hait les vampires, il rêverait de tous nous éliminer... Mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai que c'est une menace potentielle pour la classe de jour. Un jour, un hunter passera par là.

- Si vous insistez tant... hésita le directeur, alors je ferais par de votre idée à Zero. Il y a peut de chances qu'il accepte...

- Tant pis, cette histoire finira mal alors...

J'haussais les épaules et quittait la pièce, suivie de Ruka et... de Kaname. Ruka m'abandonna devant ma chambre, seule en face de mon frère. Celui-ci se contenta tout simplement d'entrer dans sa chambre sans un mot. Je le suivis. Il allait se coucher sans rien me dire... encore une fois... cette fois, il ne se défilerait pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire??! criais-je, colèreuse.

Les verres achevèrent de se briser. Il se retourna, me dit face. Mais ne prononça pas un mot. Comme d'habitude. Si je n'insistais pas, il me refermerait sa porte à tout jamais.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu restes si renfermé, même devant ta propre soeur? POURQUOI??

La, ce fut carrément une bonne partie des fenêtre du bâtiment qui se brisèrent. Tout le monde était au courant, à présent.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, me répondit-il cruellement froid et indifférent à toute ma souffrance, qu'il ressentait forcément.

- Tant pis, si tu ne compte rien me dire... A plus tard, grand frère.

Ces deux derniers mots étaient teintés de souffrance. Il ne tressaillit même pas. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça... Je sautais par la fenêtre. Tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses à mes questions, je ne reviendrais pas.

Ruka m'attendait devant les grilles de l'académie.

- Tu ne comptes pas revenir avant un bon moment, pas vrai?

- C'est exact...

- J'espère que tu trouveras la réponse à tes questions. Reviens vite.

J'hochais la tête et sautais par dessus les grilles dorées.

Si froid, si cruel, si indifférents à ma souffrance... Je redécouvrait Kaname. Le dernier souvenir que je garderais de lui...


	6. Chapitre 5: Rencontre

Maintenant, j'étais vraiment seule... Mais qu'est-ce que je devais chercher au juste? Ce monde était si vaste... Toutes les portes s'ouvraient devant les Kuran. Je savais que Kaname était bien plus vieux que moi... Il faudrait donc commencer par fouiller dans le passé... Voyons, un événement important qui s'était produit il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Pendant un bref instant, je me souvins d'un détail que mon frère avait évoqué il y a quelques années:

-Oui, la princesse de la folle efflorescence a rencontré Rido à l'époque de la grande guerre opposant vampire et hunters, il y a trente ans. A l'époque, le but principal était d'unir leurs forces pour vaincre leurs ennemis... Mais il s'est avéré que Rido à fini par presque tuer sa compagne.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Il voulait s'approprier complètement ses pouvoirs en buvant son sang mais elle n'était pas d'accord... A la fin elle a fini par partir de son côté.

La guerre... Existait-il des documents la retraçant? Si oui, j'allais enfin avoir des réponses à mes questions. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit qui était susceptible de garder de telles informations: la guilde des chasseurs de vampires. Et j'avais très peu de chances d'accéder aux registres en tant que vampire.

Tandis que je marchais pensivement dans la rue, réfléchissant aux différents moyen d'accéder à la guilde et en ressortir vivante, je commençais à me sentir épié. Je sentais une aura maléfique autour de moi. Une aura que je connaissais bien... Mais Rido ne pouvait pas avoir régénéré si vite, c'était impossible, à moins d'avoir bu le sang d'un Kuran, ce qui n'était sûrement pas arrivé... Je décidais de quitter volontairement la ville, pour en avoir le coeur net. J'étais seule. Mais plus pour longtemps. Sa se rapprochait... À présent, j'étais à quelques kilomètres seulement de la guilde.

-Comme on se retrouve... fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais. Un enfant se tenait derrière moi. Juste un bambin innocent. Mais je savais qu'il était bien plus que ça... Rien qu'à ses yeux, je devinais que derrière cet enfant se cachait un monstre. Un oeil bleu, un autre rouge. Et son sourire sadique.

-Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, déclarais-je.

-Moi, je connais le moyen de te faire entrer dans la guilde, répondit-il, ignorant mes paroles. En échange, je te demande juste de me faire entrer dans ton académie...

J'arrêtais net les roches qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Disait-il vrai? Si oui, j'étais prête à tout pour découvrir ce que me cachait Kaname. Même à le faire entrer dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Après tout, c'était un sang pur, mon oncle de surcroît. Même si il cherchait à me tuer, il ne le ferait pas maintenant, il attendrait fatalement de retrouver son corps d'origine. Alors, il n'y avait aucun danger... Je m'étonnais moi-même, à avoir de telles pensées.

-Marché conclus. Je vous ferez entrer à l'académie, et en échange, vous me ferez entrer dans la guilde...

-Très bien... Alors retourne auprès de ton frère et retrouve moi dans une semaine, à l'entrée de la guilde. Oh, j'oubliais! Gardes ça pour moi, s'il te plait.

Rido me jeta une espèce de parchemin. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Je ne voulais pas retourner avec Kaname, mais c'était les ordres de Rido, et si je voulais avoir une chance de trouver les réponses à mes questions, je savais ce que je devais faire. Je ne m'attardais pas et me dépêchais de rentrer.

La nuit tombait quand j'arrivais enfin à l'académie. Je tripotais nerveusement le bout de parchemin. Mais pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à ce que je garde ça? Il était imprégné de sang. Ce n'était pas celui de Kaname, ni le sien. Il devait avoir un rapport avec son passé... En me dirigeant vers le pavillon de la lune, le dortoir de la classe de nuit, je croisais «Zero». Il s'arrêta en face de moi, et brandit... Un pistolet anti-vampire.

Sa en fera toujours un de moins...

Il chargea son arme. La main sur la gâchette, il s'avança vers moi.

-Comment as-tu osé pointer ton arme pitoyable sur un sang pur??

Ruka apparut devant moi. Suivie du reste. «Zero» se retrouva encerclé de vampires. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé un face-à-face... Tout les vampires présent fixaient le level:E, sauf deux. Aidou regardait le bout de papier ensanglanté que je tenais, et moi je regardait Aidou.

-Alors, vous ne vous battez pas? dit le level:E, d'un ton moqueur.

-Non, et estime toi heureux, nous ne faisions que t'avertir. répondit Ruka, la voix tremblante de colère.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, alors, constata Zero avant de partir.

Je soupirais. Si on ne pouvais même plus s'amuser...

-À propos, Kaname veut te voir, me dit Ruka . Il n'a pas précisé pourquoi...

-Inutile, la coupais-je, j'en connais déjà la raison.

Je brandis le bout de taché de rouge. Tout le monde le regarda intensément.

-Bon, j'y vais...

Je sautais par-dessus les grilles du pavillon de la lune, laissant tout le monde en plant. Je ne m'embarrassait pas à passer par la porte principale, préférant sauter directement par la fenêtre du bureau de Kaname. Il se retourna.

-Je m'en doutais... Pourquoi as-tu accepté? Connais-tu seulement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, même en dehors de son corps d'origine? Sais-tu seulement ce que signifie ce bout de papier pour moi? Tu n'est qu'une idiote.

-Non, je ne sais rien, et c'est pourquoi je veux des réponses. Si tu ne me les donnes pas, alors je les trouverais moi-même. Même si pour ça, il faut mettre l'académie en danger.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas montrer à quel point ses paroles me faisaient souffrir. La vitre se cassa encore une fois. Mais ce n'était pas moi.

-Tais-toi! cria Kaname. Tu ne comprends RIEN, alors ne cherche pas à comprendre!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le bureau qui succomba à ma colère.

~~***~~

-Maintenant nous ferions mieux d'y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer... dit Aidou.

Nous retournâmes donc sagement en cours. Ils avaient sûrement déjà commencés. Effectivement, notre professeur nous attendait... J'avais oubliée que c'était aujourd'hui que le nouveau professeur d'éducation civique arrivait. Hum, il y avait mieux. C'était un vieil homme borgne, vêtu d'une veste marron absolument immonde, avec un fusil accroché dans le dos.

-Enfin vous êtes la! Bon, je vais faire l'appel, asseyez-vous les sangsues...

Cet homme devait être un hunter. À nous traiter comme ça...

-Il manque deux sangsues. Où elles sont?

Concert de cris indignés. Comment osais-il appeler des vampire de sang pur comme ça?

-Comment osez-vous appeler des sangs purs de la sorte? criais-je en me levant, indigné.

-Hum, comment tu t'appelle déjà? Ah oui, Ruka... Je te conseille vivement de te rasseoir au plus vite, si tu veux éviter un quelconque incident. Bon, vous me répondez, oui? Ils sont où?

À cet instant, nous entendîmes une vitre se casser. Un cri. Puis un bruit sourd venant d'en haut. Mieux ne valait-il pas qu'on intervienne... C'était des sangs purs après tout, ils étaient à même de régler leurs problèmes tout seul. Je me souvins du bout de papier que Yuki avait rapportée... Il devait avoir son importance, mais à moins que Yuki ne décide de se confier à moi, je n'avais aucune chance de connaître toute l'histoire, je n'étais pas un sang pur après tout. Tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter, c'est que cette histoire prenne fin rapidement...

~***~

-Où est passé mon frère? Où est passé celui qui me consolait? Celui qui a promit à mère de me protéger et de rester à mes côtés coûte que coûte? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait, de ta promesse? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait? Je ne te reconnais plus. À quoi tu joue?

-Mon passé ne te regarde pas, C'EST TOUT!!!!

Les tableaux accrochés au mur explosèrent. Ça ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça... Il fallait mettre les choses au point, une fois pour toutes.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me fais endurer Kaname...

J'allais craquer... Je guettais mes larmes, qui ne virent pas. À la place, ce fut le plafond qui explosa. L'étage allait finir par s'effondrer à ce rythme là.

-J'en ai marre... Tant que tu ne changera pas, je garderais mes distances. Sur ce, il paraît que notre nouveau professeur est un hunter, je ne voudrais pas être sur sa liste noire... C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Je tournais les talons et me dirigeai lentement vers la porte. Secrètement, j'espérais qu'il me retienne, qu'il s'excuse... Mais il ne dit pas un mot et me regarda partir. Je me souvins de ce que Kaname dit un jour. C'était avant que Rido ne massacre mes parents:

-Il est dit que nous deviendrons comme père et mère...

Père et mère étaient frère et soeur. À l'époque, j'avais souris, ravie de cette perspective. Avaient-ils eu les mêmes problèmes de relation, à un moment donné? J'en doutais.

Je ne retournais pas en cours, contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à mon frère, je me contentait de me balader dans les jardins du pavillon de la lune. Perchée dans un arbre, je réfléchit pendant plusieurs heures.

-Les cours sont fini, annonça une voix.

Je baissais la tête vers cette voix. Aidou me toisait. Dans ses yeux, je lisais de la curiosité, de la tristesse, de la résolution.

Je sautais agilement de mon arbre:

-Que veux-tu Aidou?

-Rien, laissez tomber... répondit-il en s'apprêtant à retourner au dortoir.

-Attends! Dit-moi ce qui te tracasse... C'est un ordre.

Il tressaillit devant mon ton autoritaire.

-Je me demandais juste d'où venait ce papier, si il avait un rapport avec le passé de Kaname. J'enquête depuis un petit moment sur lui de mon côté. Je suis à deux doigts de trouver, il me manque juste des preuves...

-Hé bien, ce n'est pas bien de faire des cachotteries... Mais vu moi aussi je suis intriguée par ce point d'autre, je ne peux qu'approuver ton entreprise. Aussi je te demande... D'enquêter avec moi, ça ira d'autant plus vite.

Il s'immobilisa un instant, surpris par ma requête. Je savais qu'il accepterais cependant...

-C'est entendu. Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse à ma question.

-Ah oui! Ce papier... dis-je en le sortant de ma poche. Il a l'air plutôt important... En fait, c'est Rido en personne qui me l'a donné.

-Ri... Rido? Mais si vous l'aviez vraiment rencontré, il vous aurait attaqué, non?

-Hé bien... Il m'a proposé un marché. Après avoir cogité pendant quelques temps, je suis parvenue à la conclusion que le seul endroit contenant des preuves se trouve être la Guilde. J'ai rencontré Rido tout à fait par hasard, il était sous l'apparence d'un enfant à ce moment là. Il m'a proposé un marché. Il me fait entrer à la Guilde et en échange... Je le fait entrer dans l'académie. J'ai accepté, et il m'a demandé de garder ça.

-Mais... Pourquoi avez-vous acceptée? L'académie courre à sa perte, et vous aussi! C'est du suicide!

-Pas tellement... Tant qu'il n'aura pas complètement régénéré, je serais en mesure de le mater. Il ne me fait pas peur.

-Tu as tort.

Kaname se retrouva en face de moi. Il avait tout entendu... Nous étions fichu.

-Vous avez raison, ce bout de parchemin à un rapport avec mon passé... Enfin, avait.

Le papier fut réduit en miettes. Son passé était-il si horrible que ça? Aidou tressaillit.

- Aidou, retourne dans ton dortoir. Et toi, Yuki... J'ai a te parler.


	7. Chapitre 6: Disparition

Le soleil était à son zénith, il fallait que j'arrive à m'endormir... Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me retournais encore et encore dans mon lit. Impossible d'arriver à dormir... En temps normal, j'aurais réveillée Rima pour me confier à elle, mais elle était partie à la chasse au level:E avec Shiki... J'aurais bien aimé partir avec eux mais Kaname n'avait pas voulu. D'ailleurs, en ce moment il devait être entrain de régler ses comptes avec Yuki... Et si j'allais les espionner? Encore une idée complètement folle de ma part, c'était quasiment du suicide...

Me balader dans les jardins du dortoir peut-être? Au moins je ne dérangerais personne comme ça.

Je contemplais le lit vide de Rima. Elle m'avait déjà conseillé d'oublier Kaname et de passer à autre chose. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais elle, elle avait Shiki et n'avait pas tout ces légers problèmes de relation... En plus Rima m'avait aussi dit qu'Hanabusa avait un faible pour moi. Était-ce vrai? Après tout cette fille n'était pas du genre à passer ses soirées à dresser une liste «qui aime qui». Moi, si. Mais je le faisais beaucoup moins en ce moment. Quand Rima m'avait questionnée à ce sujet je m'étais contenté de répondre «C'est lassant à la fin». Elle avait sentie le mensonge mais n'avait pas insisté. En fait, c'était à cause de Kaname... Kaname. Je ne passais pas dix minutes sans penser à lui. Pourtant, c'était Yuki sa promise, même si il ne l'avais pas encore annoncé officiellement, il n'en pensait pas moins. J'avais l'impression que pour l'instant il se contentait de retarder ce moment le plus possible, cachant la vérité. Mais ce n'était pas mes histoires après tout, je n'avais rien à faire là-dedans.

À la fin je décidais de ne plus me tourmenter avec ça et de partir me balader un peu.

Dehors l'air était frais et les jardins étaient paisibles. Apparemment, j'étais la seule dans les parages... Tant mieux, comme ça je n'aurais pas à subir la fameuse question «que-fais-tu-ici-?».

On m'avais déjà fait une réputation «d'ange noir»:

-Toute gentille par devant et mauvaise fille par derrière... avait dit Aidou en s'approchant doucement de moi.

-Hey, pas touche toi! Avais-je rétorquée en lui donnant une baffe bien mérité.

Il s'était frotté la joue en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à «C'est bien ce que je disait...». Depuis ce jour là, plus aucun garçon de la classe de nuit s'était amusé à me courtiser. Je restais la plupart du temps dans mon coin à me ressasser les mêmes choses...

Bref. Je m'assis tranquillement sur un des nombreux banc en pierre. Je contemplais ainsi les grilles qui séparaient la classe de nuit de celle de jour. À ce qu'il paraissait, on aurait un «chargé de discipline» l'année prochaine... Son rôle officiel serait de surveiller et d'empêcher les hystériques de la classe de jour de s'approcher (sauter), sur la classe de nuit... Officieusement ce serait un gardien du secret, quelqu'un chargé de préserver notre secret. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être...

-Ruka? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Bruit de feuilles. Yuki apparu devant moi. Ah, j'avais complètement oubliée qu'elle avait l'habitude de se percher dans cet arbre. En général, c'était pour méditer les événements de la nuit, s'isoler dans son coin.

-La même chose que toi.

Je me rendis compte trop tard malheureusement qu'il ne convenait pas de parler comme ça à une personne de haut rang... J'allais m'excuser quand Yuki m'arrêta:

-Laisse, je comprend...

Elle se tourna et parti à toute allure. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette... Devais-je la rattraper pour lui faire par de mes inquiétudes à son sujet? Non, il ne valait mieux pas, elle pourrait mal le prendre... Je la laissais donc partir. Je restais encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes à admirer la paysage.

Bruit métallique. Venant d'un bosquet tout proche. Curieuse, je fis faner le bosquet pour voir qui se cachait derrière.

-Laisse moi passer où je te tue.

Quelle charmante manière de parler à une dame!

C'était un jeune hommes aux cheveux blanc qui se tenait devant moi, un pistolet à la main. Encore lui? Zero, le fameux Level:E, mordu par la princesse de la folle efflorescence... Il ne méritait même pas le titre de vampire, les level:E étaient totalement exclu de notre hiérarchie, sauf si le sang pur ayant mordue un humain se donne la peine de lui offrir son sang... Mais la princesse n'avait pas été aperçue depuis dix ans... Ce level:E ne méritait même pas qu'on le méprise...

Il pointa son arme sur moi. Comment osait-il?

-Comment oses-tu pointer ton arme sur moi?

J'étais en colère à présent. Et elle se fit ressentir à travers les arbres qui fanèrent chacun leur tour. Le pistolet de Zéro fut réduit en poussière. Voilà qui m'éviterais de me fatiguer pour rien... Surpris, le level:E recula. Il baissa la tête puis maugréa:

-Un jour, je vous tuerais tous, vous ne méritez même pas d'exister...

Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand un bruit sourd retentis. Le portail du dortoir fut pulvérisé.

-Reculez, on s'en charge! cria une voix masculine.

Shiki et Rima apparurent à la poursuite... D'un autre level:E. Il devait déjà avoir complètement perdu le contrôle vu la marque rouge sang sur son front... Comment avait-il trouvé le chemin de l'académie? Étrange... Senri se mordit la main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Shiki? m'écriais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et un filet de sang sorti de sa morsure. Ha, c'était donc ça son pouvoir... Donner la forme qu'il souhaitait à son sang. Plutôt pratique... Il lui donna la forme d'un fouet et l'abatti sur son ennemi. Il n'eut pas la réflexe de l'éviter ce qui pourtant était une attaque plutôt facile à contrer et s'applati au sol. Il feintait la défaite. Heureusement que Senri était assez intelligent pour ne pas tomber dans ce piège pas très subtile, et continua de le fouetter en attendant qu'il soit assez afflaibli pour l'achever.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes, et en attendant je m'étais rassise sur mon banc, regardant tranquillement l'affrontement...

Enfin, le level:E s'avoua vaincu et se relâcha, trop détendu pour feinter, attendant le coup fatal.

-Attend, je m'en occupe, fit Rima.

-Si tu veux...

En parfait gentleman, il s'inclina pour céder la place à son amie. Elle se pencha sur le futur tas de poussières, des éclairs illuminèrent ses doigts...

-STOP!! cria Zero en s'interposant entre Rima et la victime.

-Si tu veux, je peux me charger de toi en même temps... suggéra Rima, menaçante. Allez pousse toi!

Elle poussa le futur level:E d'un revers de la main, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa victime. Zero tressaillit mais du se décaler légèrement. Évidemment! Tant qu'il gardait un minimum de conscience humaine, il était sensible aux rangs des vampires et devait obéir à mieux placé de lui, bien qu'il ne fasse pas partie de notre société...

Dans notre hiérarchie, il y avait quatre types de rang. Les sangs purs étaient des vampires d'exception, leur lignée ne s'étant jamais mélangée aux humains pour survivre. Il y en avait seulement une poignée dans ce monde. Ils avaient pouvoir sur tout les vampire, tous étaient contraint de leur obéir, pour peu qu'ils se montrent... Et certains avaient même hérités de grand pouvoir, transmit par leurs ancêtres. Comme Kaname et Yuki par exemple. Après, suivaient les level:B, les vampires aristocrates comme moi et la plupart des élèves de la classe de nuit, les level:C, les vampires classiques. Et enfin, les level:D, les humains mordu par un vampire de sang pur lui ayant généreusement offert son sang après la transformation, ce qui évite généralement la transformation en level:E... Eux n'était que des bêtes incontrôlables, incapable de réfléchir, plus hybride que vampire.

Enfin, Rima acheva sa mission, en un grand éclair blanc. Nous nous retrouvâmes aveuglé pendant quelques instant.

Rima se tenait à présent devant un tas de poussière qui commençait déjà à s'éparpiller. Hé bien, que d'agitation pour si peu!

Je contemplais les dégâts que j'avais causé: Kaname allait être furieux...

Rima et Senri (son partenaire?), ne s'attardèrent pas et Rima sorti presque immédiatement une boîte de ces fameux biscuits au chocolat en forme de bâton qu'elle passait ses journées à manger en compagnie de son ami...

-Shiki, tu ne devrais pas sortir le jour sans ton ombrelle, si tu attrapes un coup de soleil notre agent sera furieux...

Il eut un petit soupir avant de s'abriter sous l'ombrelle blanche de Rima. Comme je les enviais, tout les deux! Même si ils faisaient tout pour éviter de se trahir, tout le monde voyait bien qu'ils se plaisaient. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ouverts.

-Tu reste ici Ruka? Tu ne préfères pas rentrer? Moi, je n'aimerais pas trop croiser le chemin de Yuki, ou pire, son frère... songea Rima.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de réfléchir....

Elle haussa les épaules avant de repartir en direction du dortoir, me laissant seule.

-Hey, où est ta soeur, la sangsue? cria oeil-de-pirate, notre très cher professeur hunter, pour couvrir le vacarne de la salle de classe.

Encore une fois, indignation générale. Il manquait cruellement de tact...

D'ailleurs, beaucoup de monde se posait également la question: mais où était donc passé Yuki Kuran? Plus personne ne l'avait revue depuis qu'elle avait sauté par-dessus le portail... Était-elle partie pour de bon? Une pause? Un plan? Autant de questions sans réponses. Apparemment son frère n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus à son sujet... Il était très irrité ce matin-là. Kaname se posta fermement devant oeil-de-pirate:

-Ce ne sont pas les affaires d'un hunter, il me semble.

Tout le monde retins son souffle. En temps normal, il se serait contenté d'hausser vaguement les épaules... Lui qui essayait d'éviter au maximum les confrontations de ce genre, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de répondre ainsi. Sauf que là, il s'agissait de sa soeur.

Le professeur parut tout aussi surpris que nous.

-Hé bien tu sais, je n'ai pas encore perdu la main... Je sais encore me servir de ça.

Il sortir un pistolet anti-vampire et le braqua sur Kaname. Quel affront! Tout le monde était en ébullition et les pouvoirs des vampires présents dans la salle s'activaient un par un. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà fait faner toutes les rares fleurs présentes dans la salle. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à attaquer oeil-de-pirate.

-Calmez vous.

Tout les vampires arrêtèrent leurs pouvoirs instantanément. C'était Kaname qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Ce n'était sûrement pas dans ses plans de déterrer la hache de guerre avec les hunters...

-Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser. Aidou...?

Toujours aussi énigmatique, il sortit sans un mot de plus, suivit par Aidou. Un grand silence s'abatti sur la salle de classe pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis finalement, notre professeur choisit d'oublier ce qui s'était passé:

-Bien, maintenant, sortez vos cahiers.

Nous n'avions pas revus Kaname. Il était peut-être parti chercher sa soeur? En tout cas, Hanabusa nous avait annoncé dès la fin des cours que Kaname et Yuki seraient absents un petit moment, et qu'il prendrait leurs places pendant ce temps là. Tout ce remue-ménage ne présageait rien de bon... Pourquoi Yuki était partie? Pourquoi Kaname n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir beaucoup à son sujet? Lui qui savait toujours tout... Se pouvait-il que quelque chose ai échappé à sa surveillance?

Deux semaines plus tard. Mine de rien, nous étions déjà en décembre, à une semaine de noël... Comment le temps pouvait-il passer aussi vite? C'était la première fois que je voyais le temps filer aussi vite... Quel bonheur de ne pas être enfermée dans un manoir toute la journée! Je commençais à apprécier cette académie... Enfin l'aspect extérieur. À l'intérieur, c'était le bazard... Mais au bout d'un moment nous avions fini par ignorer la mauvaise humeur permanente de Kaname, depuis son retour.

Il avait passé presque une semaine à chercher Yuki, mais était finalement rentré bredouille. L'académie n'était plus un lieu très sûr, exposé à la colère de Kaname... De plus en plus d'élève de la classe de nuit séchaient les cours avec oeil-de-pirate pour aller se retrouver dehors. Il n'y avait plus aucune verdure depuis ma petite confrontation avec Zero et beaucoup m'en voulaient à cause de ça... Mais bon, peu avaient le courage de se plaindre, c'était toujours mieux.

De temps en temps, si on avait le malheur de se balader au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, un objet explosait à notre figure... Et comme par hasard on croisait le chef de la classe de nuit quelques secondes plus tard. Il était dix fois plus mystérieux et intouchable qu'avant. De nous tous c'était le plus touché par la disparition de Yuki... Mais c'était normal, c'était sa soeur après tout.

En ce moment, tout le monde se posait la même question: mais où était passée la princesse de sang pur?

Pendant que Kaname passait ses journées à rôder dans les couloirs, ou enfermé dans sa chambre, c'était Hanabusa qui tirait les rênes. Ça ne le ravissait pas du tout, au contraire il considérais ce qui était un privilège pour la plupart des gens comme une corvée... Tout le monde l'astiquait au sujet du sang pur, il détestait ça. Mais bon, Kaname n'avait rien à faire de son avis pour le moment et un ordre de sang pur restait un ordre de sang pur.

C'était comme si l'académie était en pause... Les couloirs étaient désert la nuit, oeil-de-pirate avait démissionné et le directeur ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de nous trouver un remplaçant: sa priorité était de retrouver Yuki.

Le fantôme de Kaname rôdait dans les couloirs, éternellement seul. Quelle tristesse...


End file.
